vampiresfatefandomcom-20200213-history
The Adventures of Mermaid Goddess
How Could I? ---- I have a very supportive friend, she is truly amazing and often puts me first. She once told me to never thank her. She told me none of this was my fault. But I'm begining to believe her less and less. The very first example was about a year ago. When things had taken a turn for the worst. It was a normal day, I had just met my friend about a week ago. I sat with my legs hanging off the dock, the light ocean breeze was carrying a mist through the air. I planned to search an old shipwreck I had found yesterday. I took off my shoes and dived in. The warm water greeted my skin as my tail formed. I swam till high noon. I Must have taken a wrong turn, I thought. It didn't take this long last time. Just then I rounded a huge coral and saw the wreck. It's sails were ripped, just shreds hanging off rotting masts. I had found the door to below deck the day before. I pulled the creaking thing open with great difficulty and swam inside. The room was filled with cannon balls and gunpowder barrels. There was a separate door to my left that was emmiting a strange green glow. I tugged the door open and saw the thing that was emmiting the glow. It was a huge green amulet with the mark of Jolly Roger on it. Otherwise the room was emepty besides the amulet. I picked it up and everything went black. I woke in an abandoned house in a pool of blood. What happened? I thought in horror. I had no wounds and felt fine. I looked at my reflection in a shard of broken glass. Blood stained my face. A Turn for the Worst I walked through the streets of Port Royal. I was going to Fort Charles, to hopefully get some information on the Navy. My friend, William, walked along side me. I gave a nod and we each sprinted to one side of the huge gates. With a single slash on the neck the guard lay on the ground, blood seeping from his wound. I looked over at Will to see he had done the same. I took a key from my guard and unlocked the gates. We stepped in the gates to see rows upon rows of guards. One Cadet stepped forward. "I see you've ordered a greeting party," I say in a mock casual way. The guards lowered their bayonets and pointed them towards me and Will. "Mermaid, we're out numbered," Will whispered to me. We both had our swords drawn. The sound of a gun shot filled the air, searing pain soarded up my arm. Suddenly I had to kill them all, in minutes all the soilders were dead, but I still had to kill. I turned toward Will, he looked horrified. He better be. I thought. The last thing I remember was sliding a sword across his neck. I woke to the sound of someone moaning. I sat up and stared at Will. His neck had a nasty slash acrossed it and it was leaking blood. His skin was paper white. "Will! What happened?" I said. He opened his eyes and pure horror crossed his face. He scooted away and let out more moaning. "Mermaid, please, what did wrong?" He said with great effort. What have I done? I thought. Life as We Know it Some days I wish that I could be normal. Some days I wish I could just give up the fight against Jolly Roger. And some days, I wish things were the same. I walk behind my friend, Vampire, some say I resemble her greatly, although we are nothing alike. The damp dreary tunnels of the catacombs send echos of our footsteps bouncing off the walls. I hold my sword out in front of me, the vast legions of undead in this place set me on edge. Luckily, they are to busy solving their quarels with the Navy men. If swords solve anything. We are here for one reason, and one reason only; Jolly Roger. As we near his rocky throne, shrouded by undead, the voice of the undead lord rings in my ears. "Who is he talking to?" I quietly ask Vampire. She shrugs and spys out from a pile of rocks. She motions for me to look as well. Just for an instant I see a man that looks almost exactly like Jack Sparrow, then he disappears. I sneak around the back of the throne, hidden in the shadows. Vampire walks into the open, a diversion. But suddenly, I can't remember my part in the plan, my reflexes slow down. I fall against the back of the stone throne, my head spinning. As black smudges appear at the edges of my vision, I see a face with blood dripping off his chin. I wake, still feeling quite slugish I get onto my feet. Vampire is gone and my mouth is filled with that taste of poison. All the undead have gone, leaving only brittle bones. "What's happened?" I say aloud.